


McGenji week

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No slash sorry, best bros, friends - Freeform, frienship, mccree is genji best friend, my english mess, there will some au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Some drabbles of my fav characters from Overwatch





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Touch  
> Mccree doesn't believe that Genji has problems. Until he touches his cold body.

Mercy didn’t want Genji to leave. She asked Mccree to persuade him to stay, because they were friends. But their relationships had been getting worse.  
Genji came out from the room to the corridor, where was Mccree. The young ninja dissatisfied sighed. He hoped to pass by him unnoticed. But Mccree stood before him.  
“Seriously, Mccree?” surprised Genji.  
“If you go, you’ll make Angela to feel bad” said Mccree. “She is my friend. Will you explain where are you going?”  
“I don’t know. But I… I can’t stay!”  
“Because of your brother? Genji, I told you, we will find him! And he’ll pay for what he has done!”  
“It’s not Hanzo! It’s me! I… I don’t feel myself as a human!”  
“Well… you are a cyborg” shrugged Mccree. “You are a half-human”  
“You don’t understand! I can’t eat my favorite food, drink, dye hair, seduce girls and have sex. The most horrifying thing, that I feel only cold”  
“Genji, you’re dramatizing”  
Genji took his hand and pressed it to the iron chest.  
“Do you feel something?” asked Genji with despair.  
Mccree didn’t feel anything. He couldn’t sense his heartbeat behind the cold metal.  
“No” said Mccree, removing arm. “Only cold”  
“That what I’m talking about!”  
“Genji, I’m very sorry. But you are alive. You must to appreciate that”  
“I’m thankful for saving me. But I need to deal with myself”  
“After that are you gonna to come back or will you search your brother?”  
“I think I’ll go after Hanzo. He must pay for trying to kill me”  
Mccree didn’t say anything. He let Genji go.  
Friend’s cold body stuck in his mind. Mccree felt sorry for him. Genji won’t sense anything. It’s sad that he doesn’t consider himself as a human.


	2. Coma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji in deep coma. Mccree sits next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - noir and dark mystery. I love some horror shit))
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains death of characters.

The bandaged body was laying on the hospital bed. Doctor Ziegler again checked his situation, trying to ignore detective Mccree’s appearance.  
“God, Jesse! This boy is a victim, not a criminal!” Angela turned to detective.  
“But his brother is the head of yakuza” said Mccree. “I need to know all about him. With his information I’ll put him down”  
“Boy needs the rest. You’ll arrest his brother later”  
Doctor passed by detective. Mcree didn’t get attention to her coldness. He was sure that the devil was hiding behind her angel smile.  
Detective took the chair and sat next to the patient. He viewed his scarred face and imagined a horrible picture, where head of yakuza brutally beats his little brother and lets him to die on the cold street.  
“You brother is piece of shit” sighed Mccree. “I know, you’re a good guy. You tried to get out from that son of bitch. You know, I like you. I had problems with my family. Actually, I’m adopted. My parents were killed. Next my uncle and my aunt. My cousin doesn’t want to know me. I think this is for the best. So he could stay away from my enemies. My… adopted family is bunch of criminals. We were selling weapons, drugs and whores. I would have been in prison, if I hadn’t met Reyes. He was my mentor. He taught me everything. Unfortunately he died in the war. He died a hero. What about me? I was in Texas. After the war I met your brother. I thought my adopted was a nightmare. Your brother…is a devil in human form. I hope you’ll wake up soon and help me to catch that bastard”  
Mccree looked at the Genji’s face. As if he’s gonna to awake.  
“I glad that you care about my brother” said familiar voice.  
Mccree was gonna to get up, but someone brought a gun to the back of his head.  
“I wouldn’t risk if I were you” said Hanzo.  
“Are you here to kill me?” asked Mccree.  
“I’m here to finish my job. Your presence is a good surprise”  
“Interesting, why? You’re in hospital. Here are cops. They’ll arrest you”  
“Do you want to know why my clan is feared?”  
“I know, I know. Weapons, drugs, whores. I know all about you”  
“So you should know that we are half-dragons”  
Mccree frozen. He couldn’t move.  
There was shot. Mccree’s eyes widened. Genji was shot.  
He felt that someone gave him a gun. Against his own will he directed the gun on himself and shot.  
Angela run into the room and saw two dead bodies. From horror she covered her mouth with hand. Then slowly remove it. There was an evil smile.  
Devil was standing next to Japanese man in black suit. His eyes were burning with a blue flame of fire.  
“Witnesses?” asked Hanzo.  
“This is the worst hospital” said Devil. “Everyone here gives a damn, until somebody finds a body”  
“As agreed” Hanzo gave her a little bag with green sand.  
Devil hid it in the pocket of hospital gown. Half-dragon adjusted his hat and left. Behind the door Angela screamed.


End file.
